Too Much
by agon
Summary: Hermione has a gift which forces her out of school on a strange and uncertain mission. RLHG chap 25 is fluffily up
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: My plot is more or less my own. The rest? nah.  
  
Hermione? Hermione? Hermione!  
  
What is it now Ron?  
  
Only that we've asked you about five times if you're coming or not.  
  
  
  
Harry broke in,   
  
Yeah sure, I guess. I've just got to check this book out. She could barely wait to start it, but who knows what new joy Fred and George had convinced Honeydukes to stock. (Some of their tricks really were great, but in any event she'd found that it was best to know at all times what they were marketing.) She checked the book out quickly and tossed it in her bag, for the time being, forgotten.  
  
It was a bright if cold day in November as they made their way to Hogsmead. They were gloating at the memory of Snape's face when he could not find a thing wrong with Neville's potion while Draco's had exploded in his face, a truly glorious moment. He looked like a fish.  
  
One of those big nasty South American fish, oh, the perfect way to begin a weekend!  
  
a/n: If anyone is confused by the next few chapters, here's why: this is my first story and the first bits were really bad, so I'm replacing them one at a time. Please review!  
  



	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: plot = mine everything else = not mine  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry were back in the common room, 5 galleons poorer with a large supply of Fred and George's latest ideas. (Clive, a reincarnation of Percy, was about to find himself with pink hair, and a pink dress).  
  
Hermione's attention was once again focused on her latest book.   
  
Come on Hermione, it's Friday night.  
  
I'm well aware of what day it is, Ron.  
  
So come on, we have better things to do than read.  
  
Really! Such as, what are you to doing there again?  
  
Exploding snap is a great deal better than any book.  
  
Yes I'm sure it's fascinating.  
  
Give us a chance. We'll think of something.  
  
It is Friday night, I suppose. OK, but don't disappoint. Hermione's eyes were already laughing.   
  
Soon they had the Marauders' map in hand and Harry's invisibility cloak ready. It was off to Slytherin. So, Draco. Pink's a good color for him, but perhaps a nice purple, said Ron.  
  
His color, Hermione was definitive, Is neon green.  
  
True, true. We're sure he wasn't at Hogsmead today? Harry asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunday evening after a nice refreshing three hours of schoolwork, Hermione was ready to start reading her latest find. She buried herself in a corner of the common room and began to read. Three hours later she still hadn't moved.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Charms was her first class the next morning, and it took effort. Her hair was a lost cause. Today they were working on iridescence charms, not highly useful, but pretty. Hermione's desk was soon heaped with iridescent quills, chocolates, and other bits from the bottom of her bag. Then she tried to help Neville. No, Neville it's _glister lumnosus_ not _glitter lumos._   
  
Glister lumos, Neville said and pointed at his quill. It exploded. Hermione shook her head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night in the common room Hermione curled up in her favorite chair and said to herself sternly: _I can do this. Only two-hundred pages tonight and sixteen inches of next week's analysis of the Lost Runes of Hungary then I then I'm free for a whole day. . . . If only I could get some proper sleep. I wish I'd never found that book. _She gave an involuntary shudder and dove back into the safety of The Standard Book of Spells Grade Six.  
  
  
  



	3. chapter three

Yeah! I got a review! Thank you!  
  
Three hours later Hermione quietly got out of bed, put on slippers and a sweater, and tiptoed down to the common room. She paced back and forth, her eyes always searching for something she didn't want to see. She had done this every night for a week. Only with the first grey tinge of light did sane Hermione return and crawl under her blankets for an uneasy hour of sleep.  
  
She still had the book that was causing her all this trouble, to keep anyone else from finding it. It looked like a perfectly ordinary book. The story told of the disappearance of a witch from Moskova Shkolle (The wizards' school in Moscow) about ten years ago and had been recommended to her by Madam Pince. Hermione had been fascinated and couldn't put the book down until she'd finished it. (This scandalized Ron and Harry as she'd missed Ravenclaw vs. Griffindore)   
  
At about eleven o'clock on the night she finished the book. Hermione awoke white faced and shaking. Her dream had been so tangible. She had_ been_ there, in Moscow. She saw the door flung open and six hooded figures surround a pale girl with huge brown eyes. You will tell us where it is, said the shortest figure.   
  
the girl said evenly as she stuck her chin in the air.   
  
Oh, you will little one, you will, we can wait. I'm afraid then, you will have to come with us. Two figures grabbed her arms and vanished with her.  
  
Hermione awoke after one of the kidnappers pushed back his hood looked right at her and said, We will find you too.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
_It was all just too impossible_, Hermione thought, _Harry, everyone wants Harry. It's absurd. But so are half of the things that have happened to me. . . I know I should tell someone. Dumbledore? Professor McGonagall? Harry and Ron? I know. Tomorrow I will try to sleep and see if I have the dream again. If I do I'll have to tell someone. I can't forget the look in her eyes as she said no. _They had been beautiful: clear, calm, but with glimmers of hidden knowledge in their depths.   
  
Hermione's reverie was cut short by Lavender, Hermione Granger. Come over to this mirror and look at yourself, right now.  
  
Lavender, I know I look bad.  
  
Urghh! You are impossible! I am going to give you a makeover today and you are going to like it.  
  
  
  
What do you mean, Why? Don't you want to look nice for a change? Wait, don't answer that. It's going to happen whether you like it or not. I've locked the doors and given the boys your wand to look after for the day.  
  
Oh Lord. Hermione said, finally surrendering. But no piercings, and no bust enhancement charms.  
  
O.K. Ohhh. This is going to be so much fun.  



	4. chapter four

disclaimer: I own nothing, except my cruddy plot.  
chapter four  
  
Hermione stood next to her bed at ten thirty that night debating with herself. She held a small vial of sleeping potion she had wheedled out of Madam Pomfry. She bit her bottom lip, looked at the vial, looked at her neatly made bed, and shuddered. Before she could second guess her decision, she pulled the cork out and drank the potion as she climbed between the sheets.   
  
The dream started immediately.  
  
It was the same girl and the same room. It was daylight and she was alone, bent over a book and absentmindedly chewing her quill. There was a soft knock on the door. Come in, she said.  
  
Vera, good, your here.  
  
What is it?  
  
Well, . . . well they know, he said very fast, not wanting to meet her eyes.  
  
  
  
You would be in greater danger if I told you that.  
  
Her eyes got even larger. Ivan! They can't know her voice got softer with every word.   
  
They do. I am sorry. His head fell into his hands. This means the _futurus_.  
  
Yes, . . . I never thought it would come to that, but it has.  
  
You'd better do it now, they could be here any moment.  
  
Without a hesitation Vera pulled something glowing out of her robes. She pointed her wand at it,   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
At Hogwarts, Hermione was thrown out of bed. She let out a half scream half gasp and struggled to her feet. Lavender and the other girls had wakened but Hermione never glanced at them. she muttered, I need Dumbledore.  
  
  
Please review!!


	5. chapter five

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one except Vera. She's mine. Please review.  
  
Hermione ran to Dumbledore's staircase still in her pajama's and bare feet. She got to the gargoyle and stood shaking with shock and cold. Lemon drop. no. . . snickers? Jolly Rancher? . . . Milk dud? At milk dud the gargoyle jumped back. She was pounding on Dumbledore's door moments later.  
  
Ah, Ms Granger. I have been expecting you. sit down. She was too overwrought to do anything except look more confused. She huddled in the chair Dumbledore indicated and almost laughed when he transfigured a pair of slippers for her (they were big pink ducks).  
  
You were expecting me?  
  
Yes, very much so, I'm waiting for someone else as well, he should be here momentarily.  
  
Do you know why I'm here, then, I don't think I quite know myself?  
  
I believe I do Ms Granger. Have you by any chance looked at your wrist? If not, I suggest you do so.  
  
My, . . . my wrist? She looked down and gasped. Twined around her left wrist was a silver chain or cord, shimmering and beautifully detailed with runes. What is it? What's happened? And the book, the book's involved too isn't it?  
  
The book; I knew you would understand Ms Granger. Tell me then, what do you know about Vera Nicolaievna?  
  
Hermione bit her lip, then began in a flat voice, Vera Nicolaievna was a Russian. Current theories state that she had certain . . . possibilities . . . I was not able discover specifics. She disappeared from her school in Moscow ten years ago, she was then fifteen. . . . But professor. I don't understand. The book. My dreams. Did you . . . know?   
  
The book. I knew, I confess, about the book. I caused Madam Pince to recommend it to you. I did not know about the dreams, but they do not surprise me.  
  
Another knock at at the door. Loud. Almost angry.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. He has arrived and now I can explain.  
  
~  
  
a/n so, who should the mystery man be? Draco? Ron? Lupin? (not Harry he has enough dreams) come on I know someone cares. Please, please review and help me decide.


	6. chapter six

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one except Vera.  
Chapter six, please review!  
  
Please come in.  
  
The door creaked open to reveal Professor Lupin, looking ill and ill dressed with dark circles under his eyes and bluish lips.  
  
Good, good. You're here sit down Remus. Dumbledore's eye's twinkled; he seemed quite pleased with how the scene was playing out.  
  
Hermione just continued to stare. _What is going on? Why does Dumbledore look so. . happy?_ Then she looked at what she was wearing and blushed. _Oh well, I look no worse than he does at least.  
  
_Now I'm sure you would both like some explanations. We have to begin ten years ago with a witch named, as you both know Vera Nicolaievna. She has been isolated and imprisoned in the far north, in Greenland or Siberia; it is not clear by whom. She is imprisoned because it is thought that she posses one of the most powerful magical objects in the world. That was true once but is not true now.  
  
Hermione gulped and looked down at her wrist.  
  
Vera was warned that she was going to be captured. Someone had betrayed her; she knew it was not safe to run. She took a drastic step, she used a spell both painful to her and disastrous if used incorrectly.  
  
whispered Hermione,   
  
The spell sent the object into the future, to the only other person in the world who could safely posses it without causing great harm, when she was ready to handle it. Do you realize now what is around your wrist Ms Granger.  
  
Hermione did realize. She fainted.  
  
~  
  
Remus, you and I will take Ms Granger to the hospital wing in a few moments. You left Ivan well I trust?  
  
Ivan is dead.   
  
The twinkle disappeared from Dumbledore's eyes. Terrible. I am so sorry; what happened?  
  
I was not there; he is dead, that is all I can tell you. Lupin held up his wrist. Silver now twined around it, beautiful silver, covered in runes.  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
Review please. Please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. chapter seven

Disclaimer: Ich habe nichts.  
  
Chapter seven:  
  
Extraordinary most extraordinary. said Dumbledore.  
  
What can we do? Neither of us is safe here for long. There is no hiding this, Lupin gestured to his wrist, from the rotten ones in Slytherin.  
  
First we must take care of Ms Granger and explain fully to her. Then I don't know.  
  
~  
  
Later, in the hospital wing:  
  
A pale Hermione was sitting up in bed, tracing her finger over her wrist and listening.  
  
What you now posses is not a powerful object in and of itself. The fact that you can posses it is what is important. Those who can wear the Runes of Iona have the ability to cast charms that no else can: special concealment charms, confusion charms, and others that only they can know of. Whoever posses the Runes of Iona (he looked at Hermione meaningly) is also the leader of the council of the west.  
  
Please tell me the bad news, I know there is, said Hermione.  
  
The various charms you are capable of work only on others, not on yourself. Voldemort and others want your skills and therefore you. Voldemort has spies at this school. He will soon know what you are and what you have. In other words Ms Granger, you cannot remain at Hogwarts. In two days, you will have to leave.  
  
Hermione tried desperately not to cry. She sucked in her bottom lip and stared at the ceiling, but it was no use. She crumpled in to a sobbing heap. 


	8. chapter eight

a/n: So this whole werewolf/silver thing, obviously I'm not up on it, sorry. How about platinum or copper, are those safe? I will change it as soon as I can remember where I saved that chapter.  
  
disclaimer: I still own nothing.  
  
Hermione was still in the hospital wing. She sat in her bed and stared at the wall. She was thinking: _Leave. . . in two days she would be gone, from her friends, her family, and Hogwarts, the only place on earth she had ever been happy. And worse even then leaving, soon she would have to tell Harry and Ron. What could she say, Hi guys, tomorrow I'm leaving Hogwarts. I don't know where I'm going; I don't know when I'll be back; I don't know if I'll be back. So yeah, bye.  
_  
Then a silent figure slipped into the room.  
  
Professor Lupin?  
  
Yes it's me. There was an awkward pause. I feel I need to tell you a few things Ms Granger. Vera has, umm had, a friend called Ivan. He worked for Dumbledore in the resistance since Voldemort's first rise to power. He always worked alone. It was his job to protect Vera and he has been searching for her since the disappearance. He felt personally responsible for her kidnaping. Hermione nodded. Ivan was a member of the council of the west and when he died, his place came to me.  
  
What is this council? I don't understand.  
  
It is an ancient, ancient order of witches and wizards. Members are chosen by the runes, which don't make mistakes. There are two councils really, the council of the west and the council of the east. They are usually, I guess you could say, dormant. But when the combined skills of the council are needed, members are alerted and convene to decide what to do.  
  
But professor Lupin, how could I not have heard of any of this before? I've read almost all of the history books in the library.  
  
The councils are older than books and older than history. He smiled, There are more things in heaven and earth, Hermione, than are dreamt of in your library. Now then, back to the pedestrian. Dumbledore and I think it best if I accompany you. I can help you learn to understand and use your powers. We will also, of course, search for the other members, there are six more. I'm fairly certain I know who one of them is, but the rest are an absolute mystery.  
  
But, . . . sorry I'm not trying to be rude. What about your potion? How will you get it?  
  
There are ways. Now if I know you at all, you have been sitting here worrying about what to say to your friends. I have a suggestion. Everyone is in class. Why don't you just run down to your dormitory, pack a few things and we'll leave. You can owl Harry and Ron when you've decided what you want to say. I realize this cannot be easy.  
  
A long silent minute passed. Yes, I think I'll do that. I'll be ready in half and hour.  
  
  



	9. chapter nine: departure

Disclaimer: It's still not mine, drat. I'd have the fifth book out by now.  
  
Chapter nine: Departure  
  
Hermione was in her dorm, throwing everything she owned on her bed. _What do I really need? Robes? muggle clothes? potions stuff?_ Part of her brain thinking a million miles an hour, the other part numb, she threw two sets of robes, jeans, sweaters and a few of her beloved books into a suitcase. She willed herself not to remember, not to imagine anyone's reaction to her absence. She ran out of Griffindore tower without looking back.   
  
She met professor Lupin back in Dumbledore's office. Ready then? Let's go. _Oh, good for her. She's not going to cry now. How can she manage to look both scared and beautiful at once. . . . Did I just say beautiful? Can't start that. Especially not now. Pull it together Remus.  
_  
Hermione was repeating to herself over and over again: _Anything that is past hope should be past tears. Anything that is past hope should be past tears. . . . _   
  
  
~  
  
They walked briskly off the Hogwarts grounds. Lupin stealing little glances at Hermione, then silently telling himself _No. No. No. And No. Bad idea_.   
  
They took a muggle train to the leaky cauldron where Dumbledore had arranged a private room for them. Hermione dropped her suitcase next to the door and started laughing.  
This is by far the strangest thing I have ever done, and mind you, that's saying something. Her eyes glinted as she remembered potion brewing in the girls' toilet and many incidents involving a certain invisibility cloak.  
  
Then the present came rushing back, So where are we going?  
  
You have to keep in mind Ms Granger that it matters not so much where we go as that we are always going somewhere, but I think first we will go to Russia to see if Vera left any hints others have missed that you may be able to see.  
  
I hope so. How exactly are we going to get there?  
  
A mixture of magic and muggle methods. You are going to learn to apperate soon; don't worry that your education will suffer irreparable damage because of all this.  
  
Ohh, apperating. Can I start learning soon? right now? I've read so much about it.  
  
Same old Hermione. Yes, she better start learning right now. Other lessons won't be nearly so pleasant. Yes let's start right now. Tell me then, what is the first rule of apperation?  
  
Never lose focus.  
  
Good. Second? . . .   
  
~  
  
  
a/n So, the plot has gone forward a very little. If anyone has suggestion of where they might like it to go in terms of locations Herm/Lupin go, who the other members of the council are or whatnot, please review and tell me. Thanks very much to anyone has had the patience to read this garbled little story.  



	10. chapter ten

disclaimer: only the plot.  
Chapter ten: New beginnings   
  
Alright Ms Granger, we have covered all of the textbook points of apperation, so now comes practice, practice, practice. Your first attempt will probably be something you'll want to forget, but I promise it gets easier after the initial shock. You will want to remember that apperating feels nothing like using floo powder or flying. It feels more like, I am absolutely serious, like crystallizing.  
  
Like crystallizing?  
  
Yes. That is the closest words can come to describing it. The trick is not to panic, not to stop concentrating on your destination as the crystallization occurs. It may start in your fingers or your toes or even your ears, so don't be surprised. Try to apperate to the other side of the room, next to that chair there.  
  
Hermione went through the steps to apperation one by one. The crystallization began in her fingers. They felt like ice and diamonds. The feeling rushed through her body, and then she was across the room. Remus sat down weakly. He stared at Hermione for so long she bit her lip and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.  
  
Hermione, I have never, . . . ever, . . . seen anyone apperate successfully on a first attempt, not even James Potter.   
  
A smile washed over her face, some people would have thought she'd just won the lottery. Can I try again, somewhere farther?  
  
Easy Ms Granger. We'll work some more tomorrow.  
  
Please, call me Hermione, It's so weird always being called Ms; I feel like I'm in class continually.  
  
Well I guess, Ms . . . urm Hermione. What do you say to a game of chess, you've done enough work for today?  
  
Okay, I'm a pretty rotten player though.  
  
_She can't be that bad_, thought Remus, _chess seems like the sort of thing she'd be great at._  
  
He was wrong. Very wrong. Hermione what are you doing? You just moved yourself into checkmate. Remus was almost laughing.  
  
I get confused okay, Hermione looked thoroughly agitated. She had pulled at her hair so much it was not only bushy but electric with static. Plus I do have just a few other things on my mind, and my wrist for that matter. Can I hear more about everything, when can I start learning how to use my powers? I'm still not convinced I have any; I don't _fee_l more powerful.  
  
That training also begins tomorrow. It isn't very fun most of it. And I told you before, the runes don't make mistakes; any who are unworthy of them cannot so much as touch them. Here, have a nice piece of chocolate and go to bed.  
  
Yes, mummy. Do you ever move without chocolates?  
  
Nope. But I am serious tomorrow is going to be a long day.  
~  
  
Later that night Remus heard a scream. He ran toward where Hermione was sleeping. _Oh God they've found her already._ But when he got there all he found was a white faced Hermione.  
  
I dreamed about Vera again. She was younger, maybe ten years old. She was at home. A long pause and a few gulped back sobs. They killed her family. . . In front of her.  
  
Remus sank onto the floor next to her bed. They both sat in silence for at least a half hour.  
  
Then, I get them too you know, the dreams.  
  
Hermione looked confused about Vera.  
  
No about Ivan. They're horrible. I never told anyone about them, but I do really know how you feel. And they are important too. All the information in them can help us. No dreamless sleep potion for you or for me.  
  
But how do you live with them? How can you sleep?  
  
It gets easier.  
  
Now Hermione started to cry. Remus stood up and took her icy hands in his. I know Hermione; I know. He let her cry herself to exhaustion and watched her drift into an uneasy doze.   
~  
  
a/n: So, my longest chapter yet. Getting any better?  
Lunacat: hmm interesting suggestions esp. Wood.  
White-lancer: Thank you! I'm working on the longer chapters issue. I know the first ones were pretty ridiculus.  
review please I love reviews almost as much as I love Remus.  
  



	11. chapter eleven

Disclaimer: The usual not owning bit.   
  
chapter eleven:  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning at about six. It was just beginning to get light. _While I've been putting this off for long enough_, she thought as she found a quill and a fresh piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Harry and Ron,  
As you have probably realized by now, I'm not at Hogwarts. I can't tell you where I am or what I'm doing exactly, but professor Lupin is with me. Obviously I wish I could tell you more. Maybe I will be able to soon. Please keep me updated on everything that happens at Hogwarts, and take care of Crookshanks (Ron, do not make a face.) I'll write again soon,  
Hermione  
  
_Well that's over with. I wonder if I can apperate to the window._ With a pop she was there. She traced her finger over the glass, _Russia, . . . , I'm going to Russia. I wouldn't want to be a muggle in Russia right now, . . . I wonder what it's like to be a wizard there. _There was a brisk knock on the door.   
  
You've ten minutes to be down to the same room we were in yesterday. And ten minutes means ten minutes, not half an hour.  
  
OK, you're lucky I'm not Lavender Brown. She be screaming at you for the mere suggestion that a person could be ready in ten minutes. Hermione followed this with a sniff.  
  
Remus permitted himself a smile.  
~  
  
So today in addition to apperating longer distances, you're going to start learning the simplest of the concealment charms, one that works on objects not people and only for a short time, said Lupin, ignoring his toast and stirring an appalling amount of sugar into his tea.  
  
Is it very difficult? I know you learn a few types in seventh year, but those only fool muggles. How _can_ you drink that stuff?   
  
Lupin took a big sip of his tea. I like it. And the first couple of these charms are not difficult but they are a little draining. You'll see soon enough. I think it'd be best if we left for France this morning. There's a small wizard village near Calais that has a Quidditch pitch we can work on.  
  
How will we get there?  
  
Details, details, by portkey. Which we will be catching soon.  
  
~  
  
At ten o'clock that night Remus and Hermione were sprawled out in armchairs in front of a fire at a grubby wizard's inn. They were both tired and Hermione had a nasty black eye from a miscalculated apperation attempt (neither of them, felt confident enough of their first aid skills to attempt to fix it, and well less than attractive, it wasn't lethal) But all in all it had been a good day. Hermione had moved from concealing quills and buttons to books and rolls of parchments.  
  
So now, the council, prodded Hermione.  
  
Yes, the council.  
  
Who do you suspect is also a member?  
  
You won't like it.  
  
Hermione thought a moment then, It's Snape isn't it, she wasn't asking a question, but her eyes implored him to say no.  
  
I don't like it much either for what that's worth. But the man is brilliant at potions in spite of his less endearing attributes, and the runes don't lie. I suspected and now know that Snape is the keeper of the Runes of Alexandria. Dumbledore owled me this morning.  
  
Well that's just grand Hermione was savagely throwing bits of parchment into the fire.  
  
Oh come on it's not as if you even have to take potions anymore and besides, he flashed a grin worthy of Fred and George, You are the leader of the council. He'll have to defer to you.  
  
As do you.  
  
Drat, I'd hoped you wouldn't get there so quickly.  
  
Yeah, and I hope Snape brings me flowers. Besides I can't even do any of the things I'm supposedly able to yet, so, your still safe to wake me up at God awful hours of the morning and watch me crash into things and turn books orange.  
  
Do you ever take anything seriously?  
  
Only when I have to.  
  
Well, its late. Let's see you apperate upstairs.  
  
~  
  
a/n: so, another chapter done. Is the direction I'm going okay? Sorry for making it Snape. Harry was my original pick, but I went on a binge of Snape/Herm fics, and it just happened. Oh and in case anyone cared/wondered, I've decided this fic starts in November. Review bitte.


	12. chapter twelve

Disclaimer: The usual stuff applies  
  
Rise and shine. Today, thoughtful person that I am, you get _fifteen_ minutes to be downstairs. It's a muggle train for us, were headed to Germany.  
  
An indistinct groan  
  
  
  
~  
  
At breakfast that morning, Hermione was half-asleep and absentmindedly transfiguring the dishes and silverware on the table, a habit she'd picked up fifth year when she'd studied nothing but transfiguration for two weeks.  
  
Bad habit that.  
  
Hermione woke up a bit, I know, I freaked out my parents last Christmas hols. . . . Parents. Christmas. What day is it today?  
  
December 6th, St. Nicholas day.  
  
I'm not going to see them, am I? My parents I mean.   
  
I think you know the answer to that.  
  
Of course I do. And I know all the reasons and I know its the right, the only way. But that doesn't mean I have to like it.  
  
True. But you can make the best of it.  
  
Hermione didn't look angry now, and she wasn't crying. She just looked blank. Remus couldn't take it anymore; he went over to her side of the table and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Sometimes, Hermione, we don't get choices. Believe me, I know. I also know that we have a very important mission, and you have a lot to learn in only a short time.  
  
Thank you for not being all horribly sympathetic.  
  
Your welcome. Well, we're off then. My I make a lovely muggle.  
  
Somehow, even though there's nothing the matter with those clothes, you look all wrong. And we'll have to get some muggle things to read on the train. You can't go flashing the Daily Prophet about. Hermione's sadness was gone as quickly as it had come.  
  
~  
In the train  
  
Ughh so Snape. How many does that leave for us to find?  
  
Four. You've the Runes of Iona, Snape has Alexandria, I've Odessa. That leaves: Rome, Geat, Ghent, and Iberia.  
  
Well, we have work to do. Does Voldemort have his suspicions do you think?  
  
If he did, I don't think professor Snape would be alive.  
  
Hopefully he's no idea. What are you reading there, the auto classifieds?  
  
Yes, is that odd?  
  
Well it wouldn't be if you wanted to buy a car, but otherwise yes, not to mention dull.  
  
Oh, what do you recommend then?  
  
I recommend you tell me, who we are looking for in Germany.  
  
I suppose. You look quite fearsome with that black eye, you know. Dulmbledore thinks the Runes of Ghent currently belong to Johann Hesse. He works in the German department of mysteries so it may take some time to find him. Remus stopped talking as Hermione quietly fell asleep on his shoulder. He waited a few minutes and then gingerly did something he'd wanted to do for weeks: he let his fingers comb through her slightly mussed hair. If anyone had been watching very closely, they would have seen Hermione's eyes flutter open for a split second, and a small smile form on her lips, before she went back to   
~  
  
a/n: Thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed! My brain is simmering with ideas for this story. Remus and Hermione are going to have a happy Christmas.


	13. chapten thirteen: Germany

Disclaimer: nah too lazy  
  
Hermione and Remus were wandering in the black forest (the German Ministry of Magic had been most efficient and correct and unhelpful, so they were just wandering in what seemed a likely place) when Remus sniffed and pulled a man out from behind a tree. He was nondescript looking in a dark green cloak, with very wary green eyes and a drawn wand. He sized up his situation than spoke, Vell as there are two off you und von off me. Vhat do you vant?  
  
Remus asked, You are Johann Hesse?  
  
  
  
Hermione, have a look at his wrist quick.  
  
She darted over and pulled back the man's sleeve. Dull gold.  
  
We need to talk to you, but not here. Is there anywhere we could go?  
  
Johann's accent was gone now, Why should I come willingly?  
  
Oh maybe because of this. A flash of platinum.  
  
Silence. Quickly. This way. Johann was running through the trees with Hermione and Remus close behind. He slipped into a narrow crack in a dead tree and motioned for them to follow. He lit a fire at their feet and threw a big handful of floo powder, Funf Westenstrasse  
  
They landed coughing in the kitchen of a little house.  
  
I thought I was absolutely for it, a goner. Shapes, shadows, have been looking for me, and now you show up. Let me have another look at that. . . . Ah yes, Odessa. I never thought I'd see even one, and now it's come to this. Now a proper introduction. I am Johann Hesse. Runes of Ghent, how you ever found out is beyond me. Currently on the run, formerly head of intelligence gathering on troublesome wizards and muggles for the department of mysteries, also quite good at charms and ping pong. You'll be English then, correct? Of course.  
  
Umm, yes.  
  
So what's the plan, have you found all the others?  
  
Not all the others, yet. And right now the plan is to train Hermione, Remus nodded at her, to use her powers, which she's only just found out about. If you're good at charms that's a great help.  
  
Hermione. I'm glad to help. Which are you then?  
  
  
  
Oh dear, and only just found out. The faster the better than. We can work here safely for a bit as it's my own safehouse, not the one provided by the ministry.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that evening Hermione and Remus were sitting by Johann's electric heater while Johann sang in the bath.   
  
Now that it was dark and cold outside they'd both gotten quiet. The whole situation felt worse in the dark. They looked at each other. Remus saw a new resolve in her eyes, but also deeper shadows under them. Hermione saw in him, well she didn't know what it was but she was drawn to it. Slid a little closer and he unconsciously did the same. Wordlessly Hermione pulled him closer and buried her face in his chest. The teacher in Remus knew what he ought to have done, but he just pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Johann passed the doorway and looked in to see the little scene. He said to himself, Well, well, well, so that piece of the old story holds true as well. I should have guessed.  
  
  
~~~~  
a/n: Thank you everyone who reviewed! It's amazing how one nice review can brighten a whole day. As always comments and possible member choices are welcome.


	14. chapter fourteen

Disclaimer: We all know it ain't mine  
  
At five the next morning Hermione was awakening by Johann, who was gleefully banging on a pot with a wooden spoon. Up! up! it's time for charms! then apperating!  
  
What is it with you guys and the early mornings? Hermione mumbled as she stuck an experimental foot out to see how cold the floor was.  
  
The best time to work, I assure you.  
  
Okay, . . . I'm not convinced, but I am up.  
  
She threw on cords and a sweater and headed for the kitchen. Remus was there, drinking his usual 3 parts sugar to one part tea. He gave her an impish smile. Ah Johann's methods are effective I see.  
  
Very. Where is he?  
  
Right here.  
  
Hermione looked up. Johann was standing in the doorway. It is now time for you and I to work on charms and for Remus to read this. He dropped a thick sheaf of parchment on the table.   
  
Johann and Hermione went in the living room. Remus idly began to read. When he reached the fourth sheet, though, his eyebrows went up. He read it again. he shouted, Where is this from? How did you get it?  
  
It has long been the property of the German ministry of magic. It's only a copy of a much older work. Interesting, no?  
  
Remus coughed. Interesting? You think. How old is the original?  
  
It is from about the year four hundred. You might like to know that the original is a family heirloom of one Severus Snape.  
  
How do you have all this information?  
  
Ivan, my friend, was not the only one to report his findings to Dumbledore.  
  
You are strange. You think this is true? That it's happening?  
  
Yes, I do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile: Severus Snape moved silently to a corner of his dungeons and poured a potion into a blue vial. Slowly a block swung out from the wall and Severus grabbed the papers he wanted before it slammed back. Dumbledore had suggested he do a little reading.  
  
He hunched over his desk in his messy little office reading until he found what Dumbledore must have been referring to: The prophecy of Inari, wherein Enelda foresaw a strange sequence of events involving the Council of the West. Thus far, the events involving Hermione, Vera, Ivan, and Remus followed the prophecy precisely. What came next was very interesting. Snape read it four times. Then he started to laugh. He laughed until he cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and Remus had tramped out into the woods. It was now about two in the afternoon. Hermione, I want you to apperate back to Johann's.  
  
What happens if I screw up?  
  
There's a spell I can use to find you.  
  
Good. Well, here goes.  
  
With a pop. she was gone. Remus followed. They met back in the living room. Hermione was grinning like an idiot. Then she thought of something. She turned to Remus, There's no such spell, is there?  
  
Nope. Now is a time to take risks. And you did it. See, your apparation license just arrived. He took it from the ministry owl and handed it too her.  
  
Johann walked into the room. Congratulations Miss Hermione. Now, Remus and I have discussed something and there is a document we both feel you have a right, an obligation to see.  
  
Hermione gulped. What could it possibly be or say?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n: The prophecy is coming next chapter, and the next chapter is coming soon. In the meantime please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. chapter 15

Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? No. (Legolas is an entirely different matter, however.)  
  
They led Hermione to a chair in the kitchen and motioned for her to sit. Remus and Johann sat as well. Remus began, Well, um quite frankly there's no good way to preface this. We both think it would be fastest and least confusing for you to just read this letter (it had a freshly broken Hogwarts seal) and these parchments. Then we need to discuss, the um, implications.  
  
Hermione look from one to the other and realized they were serious. What else could possibly be happening? neither man answered. Ok I'll read fast and get whatever it is over with. She disposed of the letter quickly. It was only a few lines and ended with: Don't discredit all. There are true seers. Then she started to attack the manuscript. After a few pages she said, I need a runeish dictionary. I think I've got some meanings confused.  
  
No, you don't. They mean what they say, Remus said without enthusiasm. It doesn't translate very well, of course, but it's clear enough. He looked miserable.  
  
Hermione reviewed what she had read in her mind, her translation ran roughly as follows:  
  
_When the earth is older, Iona will appear again, spirited out of cold, to hands ignorant of its past, Odessa the faithful will fall, his struggle over but not lost, his faith lives. murmurs of the council will begin anew, after long sleep, the runes awaken. where? where are they? Alexandria? Geat? Iberia? look where you expect and where you don't. hurry, the storm is coming. there is need. Odessa fits the wrist of one scarred and hopeless too soon. Your hope, the worlds hope comes through you. And Iona. Call her Joy. . . . _   
  
She raised her head from the parchment. Johann looked gleeful, Remus, nervous and, well, grim.  
  
Does he really need to be here? Hermione asked, pointing at Johann.  
  
There are things he can help to explain and he seems to know everything anyway. We might as well have him here where we can see him instead of letting him eavesdrop behind the door.  
  
True. . . . So what's to discuss really. I don't believe in divination.  
  
This is not bug eyes reading bloody tea leaves, and your reaction was not so indifferent as disbelief.  
  
OK, so maybe it seems like some of this prophecy has happened. But we're already doing the best we can.  
  
Are you? Johann asked and wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Now you're leaving. Hermione and Remus both had their wands out. Shall I put the body bind on or do you want the honor, Remus?  
  
Ladies first.  
  
Johann was quickly disarmed and stuck in his room. With the door shut and a towel shoved underneath it.  
~  
Now they were alone. I don't know what to say. said Hermione.  
  
Remus was nervously twining his fingers, Neither do I.  
  
Do you think it's a real prophecy? That it's talking about us?  
  
My brain is skeptical, but all the same, somehow, it feels true. He sighed.   
  
This is definitely a conversation I never thought I'd have. I don't know how to begin.  
  
I could say the same.  
  
Hermione was fidgeting miserably. Remus put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. The shock jolted them both. Mercifully, Hermione started to laugh. Look at us. We'll never get anywhere being this stiff.  
  
What do you suggest.  
  
What does Dumbledore say. I refuse to believe he has kept his beard out of any of this.  
  
Remus pulled a crumpled letter out of his pocket. He handed it to Hermione:  
  
_I suggest you stop kidding yourselves and admit it. Best wishes, Dumbledore.  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~  
a/n: more is coming very soon, but I wanted to get this up.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  



	16. chapter sixteen

Disclaimer: I own my plot, Johann, Vera, Ivan, a nice hat, and a chocolate bar. Harry Potter, alas, I do not.  
~  
  
_I suggest you stop kidding yourselves and admit it.  
_  
Admit what? Hermione was indignant.  
  
You know what he is implying, Hermione.  
  
So what if I do.  
  
Oh come now, I know this is difficult. It's difficult for me too you know. But getting angry is _not_ going to make anything go away.  
  
Fine, I do know. And it's not the implications of the prophecy that get under my skin, it's knowing that Dumbledore and probably Snape, _Snape_, have read it. Then she blushed, realizing belatedly just how much she'd said.  
  
_What is there to say after that? A lie? Tell her impossible, tell her I don't believe the prophecy or her. Tell her the truth? That's dangerous too. Damn. This is complicated. And Snape, curse the old bat. He has a knack for finding information he oughtn't. I bet he's amused._ Then, Hermione, I find I can't lie to you. The, his ears went pink, the implications, are not as troubling to me as they should be. _There, it's out. done. Now what are we to do.  
_  
And they sat there, across from each other in the tiny kitchen. Hermione picked at a fingernail. Remus was absolutely still. Finally he stood up. He offered both hands to Hermione, and she took them. She smiled, Joy. Joy is a nice name.  
  
Yes, it is.  
  
Hermione gave him a swift soft kiss and left the room.  
  
Remus leaned against the doorframe. He shook his head, still feeling more than a little stunned. he whispered to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day, December 12th, it snowed. Well it started as snow, then turned to nasty gritty sleet. It was nearly the full moon, Remus did not look so good. Johann's usual bounding enthusiasm was muted. Even his suggestive comments lacked there usual energy. In the morning, Hermione tried to work properly but had given up by afternoon.  
  
At two o'clock. Johann motioned Hermione to a corner of the living room. This forest is my home, he said, And something feels wrong about it. Stay on guard here. I'm going to do a little, . . . investigating   
  
Okay. . . Now Hermione was really a mess. She was pacing around the house looking out of each window as she passed it, always straining her eyes out into the murky woods. The minutes ticked by. Hogwarts seemed very far away. _This is awful. What is he doing, what if he doesn't find anything? _or . . . Hermione gulped _What if he does?  
_  
Now it was getting dark; the sleet intensified. Remus tried to look encouraging and not terrified, which was how he actually felt. It was horrible for both of them to just sit there, waiting. How about a game of chess? Remus's attempt at a joke fell flat. Suddenly there was noise outside the door. Wand out. Be ready to disarm and stun.  
  
They both faced the door as it banged open. Johann entered first dragging someone along. Is that? Remus exclaimed, No it can't be, why?  
  
It is, Johann replied dully.  
  
I don't know why.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n: Who's it gonna be? Please review! You'll find out sooner that way. Next chapter will be _really_ long. I promise.  
  
Woodelf193: thank you!  
  
  



	17. chapter seventeen

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This sad fact is somewhat mitigated because the fifth book is done!!!!!! And, (even better) It's long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
It was Colin Creevy. He had a bloody lip and and a face drained of any hint of color. he started to say, but Johann slapped a hand over his mouth, dragged him into the house, and slammed the door. Hermione? What are you doing here? Dumbledore told us your mum was sick.   
  
I think a better question is: what are you doing here? Hermione replied.  
  
I don't know exactly, I . . . I don't remember. . .  
  
You lie. Johann gave him a long look.  
  
No I can't I . . . I . . . They'll . . . get him . . . Colin was shaking.  
  
Who will?  
  
Hoods, dark hoods. . .  
  
How did you get here?  
  
They kidnapped me, in London, I was going home for, for Christmas.   
  
They left you here?  
  
  
  
This won't do at all. Hermione, Remus, we are going to have to leave, tonight. They know too much.  
  
What about Colin?  
  
He'll have to come too.  
  
Come where? Colin asked.  
  
East. East. Poland for tonight. I've a portkey. We'll go now and save questions for later. Johann produced a weathered board from a closet. Everyone did some hasty packing, and they were gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The middle aged witch whose kitchen they landed in did not seem at all disturbed. All right then, four of you. My Johann, you have friends, extraordinary! Whatever will happen next. And one a werewolf, how unique! Well then, how about tea all round, and baths for you two, she sniffed at Johann and Colin. It was wonderful to feel babied and bossed around for a few minutes. Hermione could almost pretend she was at Ron's.  
  
Colin was first in the bath. Hermione and Johann had a whispered conference (Remus listened, but wasn't up for much talking). Colin Creevy! Who took him and what did they do to him? Hermione's words tumbled over each other.  
  
Who? If only we knew. Not death eaters, no, not so stupid as them. What did they do to him? Veratiserum certainly, torture, probably.  
  
  
  
Why do you think?  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Yes, of course. It all comes back to him, poor boy.  
  
But why Colin? Ron, Cho, Ginny, Dean. . . They seem more likely.  
  
Clearly only seem. Nothing _they_ do is without reason.  
  
  
  
I agree.  
  
I'm so confused. Now Harry's officially all mixed up in this. He who must not be named and deatheaters weren't enough. What does Harry have to do with the Runes anyway?  
  
You will know soon enough.  
  
Soon enough. You love being all mysterious, don't you. I think _now_ is soon enough.  
  
Have you ever heard that genius is eternal patience?  
  
Hermione closed her mouth. Remus laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now Colin was back. Shaky but clean and not so bloodless. Ask nothing mouthed Johann as he left the room. Colin clutched the mug of tea he was handed. They kept asking about someone named Vera. I didn't know. I had nothing to tell them. What's going to happen now?  
  
I don't know. I'm sure Dumbledore will tell us, probably he can arrange a portkey back to school for you.  
  
Can you tell me what you're doing. Who's that man who found me? He says the queerest things.  
  
His name is Johann and he's very strange.  
  
Oh. You're not going to tell me anything else are you?  
  
Well, no. But you can tell me all about Hogwarts what have I missed?  
  
Hogwarts. Hmm. Well Snape has been walking around as if something grand has happened. He gave five points to Ron one day _Ron_. Harry has been kind of quiet. He meets with Dumbledore a lot.  
  
Has Malfoy done anything particularly repulsive?  
  
No more than usual. Too wimpy to pick on much but Hufflepuff first years.  
  
Remus smiled at this and Hermione went over to him. His arm settle comfortably around her waist. Colin raised an eyebrow, but neither of them noticed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A letter whizzed in the bathroom window to Johann. Hogwarts seal.  
  
_Dear Johann,  
  
Keep the boy with you. Look and think, and you will see why. I've begun talking to Harry. He understands.  
Stay safe,  
  
-Dumbledore  
  
_So it begins, he mumbled. We need Geat and Iberia. _And_, his thoughts continued, _we need that boy out of his Hogwarts robes and a nice bottle of hair dye. Why didn't we think of this earlier?_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter was alone in the common room. His face was grave. He had masses of parchments and books scattered on the table in front of him. Harry Potter felt old, as old as Dumbledore. What was he to do? What could any of them do?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n: So was this too confusing? Longer chapters are really a priority now, but my ideas wander kind of all over the place.


	18. chapter eighteen

Standard disclaimers apply.   
  
Chapter 18:  
  
Hair dye. Hair dye. Johann was muttering as he looked under sofa cushions and in cereal boxes. Why didn't we think of this earlier.  
  
Think of what? Hermione asked, startling him a bit.  
  
Hair dye.  
  
What. . .   
  
Do you know who Colin really is?  
  
Huh? Colin is just Colin.  
  
Colin is Vera Nickolaievna's son.  
  
  
  
S O N, son. _They_ think he died, or at least that's what they thought. We'd like it to stay that way.  
  
Colin doesn't look like Vera.  
  
No, he doesn't. He looks like his father, which is little help to him. As _Ivan_ was his father. Red, red would be good. He could be a long lost Weasley cousin. Oh, this is getting complicated.  
  
It is indeed. A new voice was in the room. A rich female voice. The woman it belonged to was dressed in navy and holding a bottle. Dumbledore said you might be needing this, she said in careful English. I have come as soon as was possible. If I am correct, only Geat remains unaccounted for, yes?  
  
If you are Iberia than yes; you did not come too soon.  
  
No, but nor am I too late. I am Isabelle. You are Johann and we all have to leave. Where is the boy?  
  
He's right here, Remus said leading Colin into the room.  
  
Well young man, said Isabelle. It is better for you to know nothing except that now you are a Weasley. A Weasley cousin by the name of Geoff and soon you'll have the hair to prove it.  
  
Poor Colin was very confused by this point. As he shouted Isabelle opened the bottle and orange sparks shot out. She dumped them over Colin's head, then sprinkled a few on his face for freckles.  
  
Isabelle continued, Now then are we all here. Remus, Johann, Hermione, Geoff. Yes, good. Here's a portkey and were off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They landed in a tangled heap in a field. Where are we now? Asked Hermione.  
  
This is Rostova, outside Moscow. We hope to stay here and have a few weeks to prepare for them. Johann said.  
  
But how did you know? Hermione wondered out loud. Isabelle had the portkey.  
  
You have much to learn my dear, said Isabelle. And I'm here to help now too. We think Dumbledore can keep them occupied long enough for us to do what is necessary before the first stage of the circle times begins. Hermione was ready to interrupt and question, but Isabelle raised a hand. I am here to explain and I will explain. Child your tongue is too hasty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: I have an ending and I will finish this thing.  
  



	19. chapter nineteen

  
Isabelle motioned to her, come with me child; your education has been slacking. Hermione followed mutely. She had a sinking feeling that finally she would understand what all this running was leading them to, she wasn't sure she wanted to know. But she was equally sure that what she wished by now mattered very little. Isabelle stepped into a bedroom and Hermione followed. The door clicked behind her.  
  
I will begin as near to the beginning as I can. It is a long uncertain story, but it must be told before it is too late, before their is no chance. Hermione took a deep breath. Isabelle began,  
  
The runes are the last vestiges of an older age of wizards. When these wizards were fading to their end, they entrusted the runes to the monks at Iona. All but one of them, yours in fact, were plundered during the Viking raids and scattered across Europe. In the fourteenth century, wizards posing as alchemists began searching for them as word had gotten to them of strange events that suggested magic at work.  
  
One by one the runes surfaced. Once they were all in wizard hands again, they passed through the generations as they chose. Their powers were only slowly rediscovered and from nearly the start were kept as secret as possible, because of the prophecies. The prophesies came from Enelda of Inari, some of which you have seen, and from another whose name has been lost. The unknown spoke of a desperate story connected to the runes but could suggest no time when it might happen. Therefore, the council of the west has always needed someone watching, someone who could warn them, so they could do what needed to be done in time.  
  
What you have seen of the prophecies is only a small fraction of what exists. Since Vera's disappearance Dumboldore has been concerned that events were beginning to unfold as had been foretold. Now he is certain they are.  
  
The prophesies outline two crucial times where the actions of the council will determine much about the future of the wizarding world. They are called the circle times, and the first one seems likely to begin soon, in a few weeks.  
  
Your actions are crucial. The rest of the council and I are here to help you, but we cannot tell you how to act and you _will_ be leading us; it is the only way. Now you may speak.  
  
You lot are so cryptic. leading us against what? Voldemort? asked Hermione.  
  
No, . . . Isabelle trailed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: more is coming soon, but this has been sitting on my computer for too long.  
  
  



	20. chapter twenty

No . . . answered Isabelle. We are going to come face to face with the strakhi. They are terrible, like dementors, only instead of hopelessness, they induce fear. They too belong to an earlier age, but their opportunity to return has come and they walk the earth again. They too await the first circle time. It is their best chance to regain what was lost to them. They seek us, all of us. In the past they wrested control of, not the runes themselves, but their owners, the the runes were made wretched slaves. Their history is tinged in blood.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione's head poked around the kitchen door. Come for a walk?  
  
It's freezing out there.  
  
Come anyway. He looked at her carefully.  
  
  
  
They walked to a small park consisting of a bench and some defeated looking trees. The wind was harsh, somehow the bleak setting made it easier to talk. Remus. We cannot act like we have been around each other, never discussing the things that need to be discussed. We've both enough to worry about. Hermione paused and made herself look him in the face. I like you but I don't know you. I've seen the full prophecies. and it's just that. . . . a deep breath. It's just that I think they're true, and I wish you would say something.  
  
Hermione. . .  
  
  
  
This is difficult for me. His eyes closed for a moment, remembering something. My past has made me, . . careful.  
  
No, it's made you hopeless. Not of everything perhaps, but for yourself. I've been thinking about that particular bit of the prophecy you know.  
  
Don't presume things about me.  
  
I'm not. It's written down as clear as anything, well, almost anything. She had said this with her eyes firmly on the ground. She snatched his shoulders when he didn't answer, ready to give him a shake. She lifted her head. But he did not look mad or even annoyed, just pained. I didn't   
mean. . . Hermione stammered.  
  
Shh. I know you didn't, Remus whispered. You just had to have the nerve to be right.   
  
Which of them first had the idea that a proper kiss was the way to end the conversation one couldn't say for certain.   
  



	21. chapter twentyone

Once they separated, Remus looked around nervously, Well then, where were we?  
  
It doesn't matter where we were, does it? We're here now.  
  
Remus's expression softened. There was a glimmer of something in his tired eyes. You are serious aren't you.  
  
You doubted my sincerity? . . . Oh Remus, Her eyes looked at him steadily, In all of this mess, You have been the one thing I was certain of.  
  
But, . . . how is that possible? the questioned escaped.  
  
It's true. Isn't that enough? She bit her lip, waiting.  
  
Remus closed his eyes for a second. There was no delaying this scene. No retreat. How stupid he had been. Yes, it is. I have always been certain of you.   
  
Hermione was suddenly feeling very goofy. So it's decided then. She did a funny little half skip. Remus was hardly better, So it seems. Should we get married before telling Johann?  
  
I think that would be quite fitting. What does one need for a wizard wedding?  
  
Another wizard. I think Isabelle would do.  
  
Excellent. Let's go find her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter was sitting in Dumbledore's office. What's going on Fawkes? he asked idly. He had a feeling he already knew. He heard voices outside the door.  
  
Yes Severus, you know where they are. Ahh, Harry good. Have an allsort?  
  
They looked suspiciously old. No thanks.  
  
Dumbledore folded his hands on his desk, It's started Harry. There's as yet nothing you can do, but it's best to know anyway.  
  
  
  
It was bound to sooner or later. It just happens to have been sooner.  
  
Thank you for telling me professor.  
  
Oh, and Harry one more thing. I have a bit of a task for you. There are things in this letter Ronald Weasley should know about. He held out a parchment. You are, I think, the best person to tell him.  
  
So that's happened too. Harry took the parchment gingerly and grimaced at it.  
  
That is all for now. Thank you.  
  
Harry walked out holding the letter as if it might explode. This was a task he didn't envy anyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
author's notes: So it seems I've gotten some people a little confused with my plot and whatnot. It is, however, all my own. I've borrowed some historical names that I liked (Geat for example), but I do have a grand plan for everyone I've brought into the story. And I'll explain some of the silly stuff I put in near the end.  
Plastic: Remus is not prophesied to die, never fear. The person who _used_ to be Odessa, Ivan, already did. (thank you for your reviews, they've made my week.)


	22. chapter twenty two

  
Married! They are married? Ron Weasley was pacing around the room furiously.  
  
  
  
But that can't be. Married! Lupin is well, Lupin. I mean, . . . married.  
  
It's true Ron.  
  
But, but. Ron finally stopped and fell numbly into a chair. It wasn't supposed to be this way.  
  
Harry did not want to wade into this, but there was no getting around this particular fact. Well, maybe it was.   
  
Ron didn't answer this. He gave a table a painfully hard punch and walked toward the door. I'm going . . . out, he said. Harry just nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was teaching Colin Ginny's bat boogie hex while Remus and Johann looked on. There was a knock on the door.   
  
It was Snape. He slipped inside and spoke evenly, The first circle time has begun. The last two members should be here shortly. Dumbledore is certain, and Harry Potter has been informed.   
  
Hermione checked her surprise. Alright. Thank you. Please sit down.  
  
Snape gave Colin a look of distaste. Colin scurried out of the room. Snape sat on the edge of a chair. He surveyed the room quickly and nodded recognition to Johann. Then his eyes flicked between Remus and Hermione. Some emotion crossed his face and was gone.  
  
Thankfully, another knock sounded. Two figures entered. Two wrists were bared.  
  
Hermione's voice surprised her with its steadiness, The council of the west is convened once more. Time is short. We all know this. Such is the nature of our duties. Infinite time cannot alone save us in any event. Tonight it begins, as it has to begin. Everyone please raise your wands. 


	23. chapter twentythree

Everyone please raise your wands. Standing, they all did. In silence they looked at each other. Slowly, almost imperceptibly, they were drawn toward the center of the room. Every face was a mask of tension. Hermione began an invocation that cut through the centuries, It is time. The runes call us. The times call us. And we have come. We stand ready for what is and for what is to be. Now we call on you, the ancient ones of lost time and forgotten wisdom. Your enemies have returned. You cannot. We know this, yet we call on the old magic of your works. If it still burns, we call on it. She paused, shivered, and seemed to shrink somehow.  
  
Nothing happened. A minute passed.  
  
Snape said, we should try another way.  
  
echoed Isabelle.   
  
I suggest, he went on, that each of us must speak, in our own way, for the return of the runes' full powers.  
  
Slow nods and eyes agreed.  
  
A small black witch, one of the new arrivals, began. She threw back her deep red hood and looked, not into the vague distance as Hermione had, but into each of the others' faces. I ask the rune magic to awaken. The first circle time is here. We will meet whatever is in the wind without aid, but I ask help from all who would give it. We will be grateful for it.  
  
Johann was pale; his voice lacked its usual shades of humor. I do not understand the ways of the runes. I am frightened of what such things can mean. Yet here we are: this way, the only way. I ask the runes' return with a free heart.  
  
A solid looking man, unknown to most in the room, shifted his feet. He glanced at those who had spoken. I can't talk like these guys have, He said. But that doesn't mean I don't care. I ask for the return, he finished with dignity.  
  
Remus spoke softly, Fear, fear is our enemy. So I ask for the return in the name of joy. He took Hermione's hand.  
  
The return, Isabelle breathed. I ask for it, and I trust in it.  
  
Snape's mood was not easily guessed: I hope that some of the lessons have been learned and that wizards can again be trusted. He looked at Remus, who had seen something amazing on his face and nodded. The choice is beyond our power. Only the past can determine the future, but the past is not the future. . . I ask for the return.   
  
Hermione was slightly startled, Is anyone else's wand. . .   
  
Vibrating? yes, said Johann.  
  
No, mines _telling_ me something. It's saying, wait one hour and you will know.  
  
One hour. echoed Snape. The room's charged atmosphere failed suddenly. A few extra chairs were conjured, and everyone fell into them. It was almost as if they'd all sat a four hour history of magic exam.  
  
Remus suggested.  
  
said Johann, his hands full of them. Can't help it. Always end of with piles of them at odd moments. He offered one to Snape, who amazingly took it. Everyone was now acting a bit strangely in fact. . . .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
author's notes: I know. I know: Longer chapters. The next one will be simply enormous to make up for all the shoddy ones.   
  



	24. chapter twentyfour

Exhaustion can do strange things to people.   
  
Johann had stopped producing lollipops and was now sitting cross legged on the floor with his shoes off, singing German nursery rhymes.  
  
Some sort of understanding had passed between Snape and Remus in that charged moment. They were talking quietly and occasionally gesturing vigorously. (for dialogue in full, see below)  
  
The rest were attempting to get acquainted and organized in a hurry. The little witch's name was Anna, and the solid man was called Paul. These niceties aside, an attack was expected soon and identifying it in time was a priority.  
  
Isabelle outlined the issue, We think they will involve muggles and try to disguise their intentions as those of a sort of terrorist group. If we can prevent this for one week, their first and best window of opportunity is gone.  
  
Hermione took over, This means careful, tedious work. Anything and everything must be suspected. We will work in teams and disguises until we know it's them. She paused a moment. Does anyone know Russian? Newspapers would be a help, and muggle news.  
  
The boy Geoff (Colin) does. His parents saw to that, said Isabelle.  
  
And I do, said Paul. Hermione's eyebrows went up, but she quickly controlled her face.  
  
Well that's useful. . . . Hermione was now twisting the sleeve of her robe, eyes glazed. As soon as this hour is up I'm going to ask Geoff for his help. He won't have to know why. And Paul, do you think you and Isabelle could go to St. Petersburg . . .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape's voice was barely above a whisper. A few words.  
  
  
  
You are married to the girl then?  
  
Yes, I am.  
  
A bit irregular.  
  
  
  
May I ask an impertinent question?  
  
I had a feeling you were leading up to one. Remus held onto the doorframe as if he would need its support.  
  
As I have had the full prophesies at my disposal for some time, I'm quite familiar with their contents. Your marriage alone does not fulfill them. Do I need to clarify?  
  
Remus somehow managed to choke out.  
  
Good. Well then, is your marriage a marriage in every sense of the word? I will clarify further if necessary.  
  
Is this relevant?  
  
Relevant! it's a critical piece. You think I ask out of personal curiosity?  
  
It wouldn't surprise me at this point, but to prevent you interrogating Ms. Gran. . . my wife, the answer is no. He dropped his arms.  
  
Snape smirked; it was too good an opportunity to miss. he said. I offer you some advice and suggest you take it before Dumbledore steps in and puts Fred and George Weasley on the assignment. He will do so if it comes to it. Remus, who had been flushed, paled rapidly.  
  
You're serious, aren't you?  
  
Yes. For your own and Mrs. Lupin's sanity, Remus. Get on with it. He smiled blandly and quickly joined the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The runes' powers were restored in full. Activity buzzed for a bit; then most of the council and Colin departed to their various objectives. Hermione and Remus, who had been watching for arrivals all last night, had the first half of the night off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Left alone for the first time in days, neither was sure of the other's frame of mind. Remus did not examine his thoughts or his motives as he reached toward her.  
  
This,' some dim recess of Hermione's mind noted, this is really kissing Remus Lupin.' There was no reserve left, no scrupulous preserve of control.  
  
Fred and George Weasley my foot, Remus declared.   
  
  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

Hermione smiled a quiet, experimental smile at the form dozing next to her. It was a cold morning and too early for even the barest light. She was thinking. – am I more afraid of him or is he more afraid of me? And after all what's a prophecy? How can anything that was said so long ago mean anything now? We can't just do this—not without thinking. And now, she told herself grimly, is as good a time as any.

She put a hand on a surprisingly solid shoulder and gave it a shake.

"Remus, we need to talk"

"Frankly I'm surprised you haven't said as much sooner." He said with only a hint of sleep left in his voice, rising onto an elbow and fixing sharp eyes on her. "Where, would you like to begin?"

"Well, there are so many options aren't there? There's our marriage such as it is, how many impulse weddings at eighteen turn out as well as one wanted? Then there is the rather looming point that well I do trust you, I don't know you. And then there is this prophecy, part of me says that it is unlikely to be linked to Harry in the way that Dumbledore is always hinting. Oh yes and then there is the matter of this very uncertain war—I don't see even with help, how we can manage when I understand so little of what's going on."

Remus smiled a little sadly "and you think, Hermione, that I have better answers, fewer confusions than you do? You would be badly mistaken. ."

"Well no, I don't think that; but that doesn't get us very far does it? Babies are not conjured out of air, nor do they vanish so easily. And you are a mystery . . ."

"Mystery fades faster than you might imagine Hermione."

"So you believe the prophecy, that it will. . . that we . . . that she can."

"I believe it is worth the risk. We have seen it before."

"But why now," Hermione gulped, "Why can't it can't we. . . wait and see.. . wait out the attacks?" She looked away.

"We can. But waiting will make neither of us wiser Hermione. You know this."

She nodded; his words were not a surprise. "But you haven't really answered any of my questions, even the ones that might actually have answers. I can't take everything on trust or even," she swallowed hard and made her eyes meet his, "on instinct."

Remus sat up more fully "You think I can silence such doubts?"

"No," she was now getting a bit angry, " but you can acknowledge them can't you?"

He patted the space beside him, she sat grudgingly, "that," he said I can.

Sitting next to him, she could hear his quiet breathing. She put out a hand and traced one of the pale scars along his face. "It's just that, just that well . . ."


End file.
